New path, new life
by onyxeyez
Summary: Basicly, this is the story of 'how did Hidan join the Akatsuki.'. KakuHida. Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

The silent.. Beautiful ambient of nature.. Sunlight can barely reach the soil through large leaves of tall trees... Birds are singing joyful songs..

And there was a beefy man, walking through a path in the forest.. There was a black cloak which has red clouds on it, on him. Even through the forest has a sooting ambient, he was irritated.. Someone -no they were more than only one person. They were 2- was jumping through trees, far away from him, Kakuzu's sensitive ears were easily hearing their noise..

_Damn_..

He sighed inside.. _Not only a day without small insects.._

They were approaching gradually..

_Are you coming for me? If so, it'd be better if you worth killing.._

He took off his bingo book and started flipping the pages to identify his enemies..

_Weird.. Their chakra level are low.. No one can dare to chase an Akatsuki member with a low chakra le- Wait..._

Kakuzu suddenly paid more attention, narrowing his deep green eyes. There was a third person except them.. He was.. Running on soil...

When they reached a short distance to Kakuzu, he could barely felt him..

_H-How... How could it happen!? How didn't I realize him?._..

Now he could hear the pants of the third one running ahead of them..

_Are they chasing him? Not me?.._

"Ah!"

A sharp voice got echoed in the forest..

_He fell down.._

And the other nins jumped on him..

_He is finished.. _Kakuzu turned to his way and ignored the event just occured. Everyday people were being killed by other people.. Usually, Kakuzu was in the role of predator.. So he was used to innocent ones to be killed for money or such.

"No!"

The same voice turned into a scream that begs.

_Why don't they kill him?.. What are they doing?.. If you caught someone, pay respect and kill them immediately.. _Kakuzu sighed. _Get your money and get going.._

"Don't move God dammit!"

"Grab his hands! Pay attention to them!"

"Please! I don't want this! Let me go! Stop!" The runaway cried screaming..

_What is this?.. _Kakuzu suddenly turned his head towards them, frowning confusedly.._ They aren't trying to kill him.. So.. Is he worthy?.. Like a heir or something?.._

A slight smirk gradually covered his lips as he suddenly changed his mind and started walking towards them. _Ransom_...

When he saw the fluttering boy on ground after a few steps towards them, his eyes got widened with a temporary shock.. The boy was naked and had the brightest skin that Kakuzu had ever seen.

The other 2 shinobies, which from Yugakure, trying to keep him on soil facedown, one of them was pressing on his shoulders, the other one was loosening his own waist band..

"Wandering around all naked with such a body.. You are a real whore.."

"I told you!" The miserable guy cried out. "I haven't got anything to wear! That's why I asked for help!"

"Even so.. Your eyes ask for more!.." The nin smirked darkly as he pulled out his member. "They're the eyes of a hungry bitch!"

"Please no! I am a priest!" Young guy fluttered for the last time. "I am gonna give you so much money! So much money that you can't even imagine!"

Money. That word got stabbled into Kakuzu's brain like an arrow.

_Hmmm_... Tan skinned shinobi scratched his jaw through his mask. _Money, huh... You're lucky this time, you brat.._

"Pleaseee.." Silver haired guy cried one more time..

"Oi.." Kakuzu got into the group's sight, shouting at them with his commendative and deep voice..

When shinobies lifted their faces, Hidan felt the aura stiffened suddenly.. Shinobies got serious and stood up immediately when they saw the guy in black cloak..

Hidan got on all fours and crawled backwards slowly, hoping that he could run away..

"I don't kill unless it's worthy.. But this time will be an exceptation." Kakuzu murmured, lidding his eyes, obviously underestimating the two poor nin.

"We can't deal with Akatsuki." One shinobi whispered to the other. "Let's seperate and run away, that's our only chance.."

"Hai.."

In a second they turned back and jumped on different trees. Kakuzu just humphed to them and threw his cloak on floor, fire and electric masks rushed out off his skin and followed the two jerks.. After a few seconds, their dreadful screams were heard and masks turned back to their owner..

Hidan lifted his shocked and amazed gaze on the face of the guy who just saved him even without moving his fingers..

Kakuzu lowered his always looking a bit angry gaze on the bright face of younger.

They both changed glances for seconds while a gentle breeze was stroking their skins..

_He is poor.._ Kakuzu decided after a quick scan of silver haired's body.. He sighed to his own stupidness and turned back, headed to hideout's line..

"Hey! Wait!" Hidan lifted his arm in order to reach him, but the other guy was way far away from him...

"Go home." Kakuzu continued walking. "And be appreciate to me for sparing your life."

"Wait! Shinobi-san!" Hidan hastily stood up but Kakuzu had already disappeared..

...

4 hours had passed from when they first saw each other.. Kakuzu was still walking in forest with the same face expression. Anger..

In fact he was enjoying that a little game the priest was playing now..

Hidan was following him, a very skilled ninja, from the very start, veery very silently..

In the end Kakuzu turned back and threw a kunai towards a tree..

"Oi.. Why are you stalking me?.. Do you know who I am?"

The silver haired guy timidly got out of behind the tree that he was hiding himself, couldn't lift his eyes.. "You.. You're the guy saved me.."

"Yes, I saved you but it doesn't indicate that I am a good person. Now go home and put on something.."

"I haven't got anywhere to call home.."

"It's none of my concern." Kakuzu turned back. "Stop following me like a fucking tail! Or you are gonna wish that you would be raped by these fuckers.."

"If it wasn't your concern, why did you save me?.." Hidan asked..

"I.. I thought that you really have money.. My bad.."

"W-What?.." Silver haired suddenly lifted his face up. "Umm.. I don't know you but..you look like a strong person. If you help me getting my revenge from someone, I can give you so much money!"

"I don't help people.. Especially the miserable ones.. They are.. Miserable.."

And knowing that priest hasn't got condition to catch himself, Kakuzu started running in forest..

_He surely doesn't know who I am.._

_"Help me to get my revenge.."_

"Stupid brat.." Kakuzu smirked while running towards the sunset..

..

After the sunset, Kakuzu looked up to the covered with stars sky and decided that some sleep would be good for him, considering that he didn't sleep the last 2 days.. And since he was a huge miser to rent a room, he started searching for trees with large brenches to sleep on them..

"Hm.. Here seems fine.." The masked nin jumped on a large tree and tested its brench's flexibility.. When he decided that it was good enough to sleep on, he lay down, closing his eyes..

He was dying to get some sleep but his ears didn't let him as always..

He widely opened his eyes out of anger.

"... Ah... You gotta be kidding me!.." Kakuzu sat up angrily.. He could even hear his teeth smacking each other..

"I am gonna kill that fucking idiot!" He jumped down the tree and headed where the nerve-racking sound was coming from. When he found the younger, he was lying against a tree in the forest.. His tiny body was trembling out of cold, his fragile arms trying to protect his body from biting cold. He was unconscious for sure, probably having nightmares at the moment.

Kakuzu reached his kunais and sliced one of them across the neck of younger.

He missed..

Because he had hesitated..

The sharp knife left a tiny cut on the thoat of the younger, there were even no blood.. Kakuzu attempted to strike for the second time, but then suddenly decided not to..

Sighing angrily, he took off his cloak..

...

"Mhhh.." Hidan turned around in his very warm and comfortable bed place but suddenly he felt a very huge blank and fell down, smacked on soft ground..

"Ittaaii.." He moaned while sitting up. There was a black blanket on him, wait that was not a blanket.. That was the cloak which he saw on the guy who saved him..

"What am I doing with this?" When he looked up to shining sky, he saw another body on another brench of the tree..

_Heee! What should I do?! _He questioned hastily, while fluttering to understand what had happened.. By the way his hero stretched widely, slowly sat up on his hips.. When he realized that the boy was gone he worrily looked down, saw sliver haired smiling to himself brightly.

"I am Hidan!" Hidan shouted from bottom.

"Leave me alone Hidan!" Was the Kakuzu's answer.

"But, shinobi-san I didn't follow you.. Really! You found me! And.. You could leave me there and let me froze in the night, but.." His small hands touched the chest part of thick cloak under the extremely long arm part. "I am protected! Thanks to you!"

"Ah.." Kakuzu shut a hand on his face.. "What I've done.."..

"Ah! By the way, Shinobi-san! Since it's shining now, you can take your cloak back." Hidan slowly -and reluctantly- took off the cloak..

"Don't mind it." Kakuzu jumped down as well. "I don't feel cold, and if you're going to stick with me, I don't want to save you from rapers every day. Wear it. It will take people away from you.."

"T-Thank you! But what this cloak means, Shinobi-san?.. Isn't it a normal cloak?.."

"It's the symbol of Akatsuki." Kakuzu turned to the younger to check out if he is scared. But Hidan was looking into his eyes innocently..

"Dammit.. You don't even know world's most dangerous assasins organisation."

"Ah, are you a member of Akatsuki, Shinobi-san?"

"Teme! It's not Shinobi! My name is Kakuzu! And yes what were you thinking!?"

"I understood." Hidan closed his eyes smiling. "So, are you going to help me?.."

"Hmm.. Kinda.. Let's see who did hurt you.." Kakuzu scratched the back of his head.

"Thank you."

"Don't say thank you."

"Umm.. Why?" Hidan asked surprisedly. "Are you gonna hurt me as well?"

"Who knows?.." Kakuzu murmured under his breath. "Where are the guys hurted you?"

"Ahh.. This way.." Hidan pointed the exact opposite side while they were walking all the way.

"Really?! Why didn't you tell it before, brat!?"

"Ah.. But Kakuzu-san you didn't even ask?.."

"Move... Walk already!" He angrily commanded while the silver haired boy was smilingly turning to the direction they should have followed.

...

**The end of the chapter 1. I know I know it's not resembling the original Hidan that we saw in Naruto. But trust me, it'll get better. ;) **

**Please review when you finished. It really helps me to write more!**

**Have a nice day**

**Onyxeyez.**


	2. Chapter 2

After a long time of walking in the forest that they enrupted together, Kakuzu realized their arrival to a known, small, crime village.. Scent of blood in the air... And that cute, tiny under the huge cloak of Kakuzu, whiteish creature was still skipping with a smile on his face..

Kakuzu furrowed his brow but still, knowing that the cloak on him would shield the little priest he didn't care about it..

People with bloodshot eyes were staring them sinisterly.. Those fuckers definitely aren't in a condition to deal with akatsuki but still, the shortest 'off guard'ing means death.

Kakuzu decided to be careful and let the fire mask rush out of his skin.. It was sunset already and even through he was desperately hiding it, Hidan was a normal human being and had basic needs like eating, sleeping and such...

Kakuzu sighed under his breath and continued into the village..

"I am going to take all of the money we will spend here from you. Deal?"

"Of course you can." Hidan smiled. "But first we need to go to where all the money is.."

Kakuzu booked a room under the heavy glare of the owner of the HAN. Then took Hidan who was carelessly wandering around and dragged him into the room. What a luck. The fucking room had the beds for 2.. The owner must have thought that Kakuzu was one that bring Hidan to fuck..

Hidan hesitated for a moment when he saw the double bed in the middle of the room. But when he saw the anger flowing out of the face of his bodyguard, he took a relieved breath..

"Sleep in the bed." Kakuzu ordered. "I don't need sleep anyway."

"No way!" Hidan protested. "No human being stay awake and careful without sleep!"

"I don-"

"You paid for it!" Hidan insisted.

"That wasn't my money." Kakuzu sneered. "You paid for it.."

"So.. As my guest, I insist. Please sleep on bed with me!" Blushing madly, silver haired shouted.

...

When the night covered the sky, Hidan laid on the bed and pulled the blanket on him.. He invitingly looked into dark green eyes of the beefy shinobi and smiled.. "Come in before it gets cold.."

Knowing that protesting will be a waste of time, Kakuzu obeyed silently. When he turned his back to the silver haired priest, he felt silky fingers touched his stitched back.. "W-what.. Did this to you?.." Hidan asked with a voice shaking emotionally..

"It isn't a concern of you." Kakuzu said with a cold voice. "Sleep already."

"O-okay.."

Pulling his hand back reluctantly, Hidan snuggled to his hero and shut his eyes slowly..

The warm feeling of someone sleeping next to himself was something very far away from Kakuzu.. He'd already forgotten when was the last time he slept next to a girl..

The last one was...

His mother...

A sharp ache got stabbed into his heart as he remembered his mother.. He couldn't even help her..

"K-kakuzu-san..." Hidan whispered softly.. "Why you're still awake?..."

"I can't sleep..." Kakuzu murmured looking outside of the window from the bed..

"You need help.." Silver haired sat up and put a hand on Kakuzu's arm.. "Let me help you.."

"What would you do?" Kakuzu rolled on his back and stared at Hidan's face emotionlessly..

Hidan slowly placed himself on the groin of the tan skinned shinobi and removed his shirt.. Started massaging some specific points on Kakuzu's torso which created an excellent view of silver haired..

"Tomorrow, I am gonna get you clothes." Said Kakuzu, getting unconsciously hard by the movements of the smaller guy's hand..

"T-thanks." Hidan stuttered with a red face, moving on the groin of the Kakuzu uncomfortably. How could he know that it would turn him on much more..

With the thing getting bigger and harder under his butt, Hidan continued massaging the fit body of the older. His cheeks were dark red..

"What's wrong?" Kakuzu asked, grabbing milk-like thighs of silver haired.

"I-is it relaxing?" Hidan murmured. "Do you feel better?"

"I feel so good.." Kakuzu moved his hips lightly. "Your hands surely are gospel."

"Is it okay if I use chakra on you?"

"Can you use?" He chuckled lightly. "It is hard to believe.."

"I can use a small amount to make people feel at ease." Hidan concentrated chackra on his hands and started pressing them on the abs's of the guy under him..

"Works.." Kakuzu shut his eyes. "You're talented."

"Th-thanks.."

"I feel sleepy.."

"It is good to hear.." Hidan smiled widely.. "Please sleep Kakuzu-san.."

"Mmh.." Kakuzu got himself comfortable on the bed while Hidan was massaging his shoulders with fresh chakra..

He fell asleep in some seconds..

When Hidan made sure that his hero had been sleeping, he slowly got off him and stood up near bed.. His member was throbbing in need and it was something that Hidan wasn't happy with.. He hadn't known how to treat it and panicking with each second passing.. His instincts were screaming complicated things and confusing him.. At the end Hidan listened to the most craziest one! He climbed on Kakuzu again and started rubbing himself against his huge bulge.. What a turn on! He came after a few strokes, soaked the cloak of the Akatsuki member... Still, his mind was too blurry to get aware of the situation so he fell on the bed again...

...

"Kakuzu..."

"Oi Kakuzu!"

Jumping out of bed hastily, Hidan saw a shadow with deep purple eyes standing in the middle of the room..

"Who the fuck are you?" Shadow frowned to him...

"KYAAAAAAAAA!"

Screaming like a little girl, Hidan hit his back to the wall..

With his scream, Kakuzu jump scared in his sleep and sat on swearing with the dirtiest mouth one can have.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Shadow angrily snarled.

"Oh leader.. Is that you?..." Kakuzu blinked a few times to get himself together.. "I am on a special mission.. I'll turn back to hideout asap.."

"What about money?" Shadow lifted an eyebrow.

"This kid has plenty. He rent me to kick some asses."

"Well... When you get your money, turn back here. Where is your partner?"

"Killed him."

"Again?..." Shadow angrily sighed. "I dunno what to do with you.."

"I'll be fine." Kakuzu groused. "As like I said I am on a special mission.."

"Well, fine..." Shadow said and faded into air in a sudden..

"-W-What-what was t-that?" Hidan slowly straightened on his knees, trembling...

"Leader of the Akatsuki.." Kakuzu calmly replied. "He communicates with telepathy.."

"What a power.." Said Hidan, couldn't help with the admiration in his voice..

"He is son of a bitch." Kakuzu yawned and got out of bed. "If you're recharged, we can get going..."

"Y-yes sir.." Hidan followed the tan skinned shinobi to out of the room, like a puppy..

...

End of ch2 *-*

Reviews plz?


	3. Chapter 3

Birds were singing their cheerful songs as always.. Nature was green, and cute, and vivid.. With his bare feet, Hidan was walking on the moist soil, following his beefy 'mate' silently.. Kakuzu entered in a shop that was built at the exit of the village..

Owner stood up when he saw them getting in. "Welcome."

"Forest Green." Kakuzu said. "Give this guy something doesn't attract troublesome pricks."

Owner scanned the silved haired guy head to toe then took out some outfit may fit him..

"Well.. Try these.."

"In here?" Hidan asked innocently..

"Yeah, we all are males, no need to feel embarrassed. Change.."

"O-okay.." Hidan unbuttoned the cloak slowly, removed and handed it to Kakuzu..

Owner's look suddenly changed as he saw the little priest's whiteish skin..

Having realized the dirty look in owner's eyes, Kakuzu released his electric mask and tied him down in a blink.. The threads of the mask started sucking the owner in slowly. Kakuzu felt a very high level of sadistic pleasure doing this till he heard the beggings of the smallest guy.

"Are you out of your mind!?" He screamed. "He didn't do anything! Spare him Kakuzu-san! Spare-" suddenly, Hidan's vision got blurred and his eyes got rolled back to his head..

Blackout...

Birds... Birds were singing.. Sunshine was caressing his face...

Hidan slowly seperated his eyelids and saw the sky full of leaves... He was in Kakuzu's arms getting carried by him gently...

"You're awake now?..." Kakuzu asked evet without looking down.. "T-hanks.. Please put me down I can walk..."

"What happened at there?" Kakuzu asked, his voice was cold as fuck as always..

"An unimportant head slip.." Hidan explained.. "Please put me down.."

"No"

...

Hidan had fallen asleep on the shoulder of the guy carrying him...

"I didn't know that there was a church here.."

Hidan opened his eyes suddenly when he heard the key word.. "We arrived!" He lifted his head suddenly..

"Arrived?" Kakuzu asked, looking annoyed as hell. "What is this? A bunch of fatass priest were bullying you?"

"I am going to tell you every detail! Now please let me take my revenge!"

"Well well.." Kakuzu left the priest free and watched him walk timidly.. Towards the huge building...

Kakuzu was following him silently while they were passing a wooden bridge which was built too high from a river.. Speartip like orientations on the railings of the bridge drew Kakuzu's attention for some seconds, then he focused on Hidan again.. When they arrived the front door Hidan took a deep breath and balled his fist..

Kakuzu, who generaly loves silence was even irritated. "At least, tell me what should I do.."

"Kill.." Hidan breathed out. "Kill whoever you see moving.."

"Wow.. Unexpected." Kakuzu commented. "You really want me to kill everybody? You don't look like a that type of person."

"You came all the way here to take my revenge, right?" Hidan turned to him. "Kill them when we get inside!"

When silver haired attempted to reach the door knob, Kakuzu caught his hand, whispering "normally, I don't give a fuck about my missions. I do what I am told.. But now, I really am curious.. What have they done to deserve such a 'revenge'?"

Hidan shut his eyes as he let a tired breath out. "Gonna explain you everything when we are done.. Now please, do it..." And he opened the door...

Someone was at the hall, cleaning.. When the door got opened, priest lifted his head and froze in fear.. "Y-you!" He shockedly shouted. "NO WAY!"

"Kakuzu-san.." Hidan's normally cute voice was ice cold now. After a quick glance at silver haired's angry face, Kakuzu grasped the situation and flashed towards the cleaner. With an easy movement Kakuzu broke the neck of the shocked guy, watched him fall on floor.. When he was done, he looked into the eyes of Hidan.

Without any expression or hesitation, Hidan nodded. "Kill.. Them.. All.."

Kakuzu disappeared in a second.. With fearful screams and prays for God in the background, Hidan headed to stairs.. The person that he came back from the death for.

He was waiting upstairs..


	4. Chapter 4

"He is an incubus!" One of the priests screamed right before Kakuzu land a mortal jutsu on him. He stopped for a moment to stare at the priest with his scary eyes..

"If he is a demon then I am satan." He said, killing him mercilessly as like the other priests..

When he realized there were no other priests to kill, Kakuzu headed stairs...

...

When the door of the head priest's room was spaced cracking, he was putting some gold ryo's into a bag. He saw Hidan, his face got pale as he screamed, "GOD SAVE US!"

"This is scary, huh... The little boy that you killed mercilessly, standing in front of you.."

"You.. YOU.. YOU DEMON!"

Head priest took a silver crest and aimed at Hidan, trembling. Hidan took the iron knife which was on the table and sliced it through his hand.. Under the awkward look of the head priest, he drew the rituel circle then turned to the son of bitch again.. "Lend me some of your blood, uncle.."

He sliced the knife through the cheek of trembling guy then licked it.. When silver haired boy's skin started getting darker and darker priest fell on his knees and screamed "YOU'RE DEAD!"

"So.. This shouldn't hurt huh?" Hidan, stabbed the knife on his arm and watched the priest squirm in pain.

"I- I AM SORRY!" He pleaded. "PLEASE LET ME GO!"

"I wanna hear something from you." Hidan said calmly.. "Do you remember the pray from that time?... Before you raped me mercilessly?"

"I AM SORRY!" Priest screamed once more, out of his mind..

...

"Too late.."

...

Stabbing the iron knife right through his heart, Hidan coughed blood and fell on floor with the other priest...

...

Kakuzu reached the head priest's room.. When he peeked inside, he saw the mess and got in before thinking twice.. Hidan was lying on the floor, with an iron knife stabbed his torso..

"You idiot.. You got yourself killed huh.."

"Not.. Exactly.." Hidan seperated his eyelids.. "But it surely hurts.."

"What the fuck is that!?" Kakuzu's eyes got widened. "What kind of creature are you!?"

Removing the knife out of his chest, Hidan stood up, firstly talked about the rituel then it got deeper..

"This guy was the one" He kicked the corpse once. "who humbly accepted me while I was a little teenager.. I was.. I was raised by those guys, learning how mighty and protective the God is.. They gave me a very loose and comfortable cloak which is very similar to theirs and taught me all the things that was written in holy book.. Give yourself to God, avoid the evil, Jashin.. I haven't even ever touched a woman in my life, I had no clue about sexual relationships between people.. I had never tasted any pleasure that stated as sin... Eventually, I started spending all my days and nights, praying, praying and praying in the praying room...

Our father, which art in heaven.."

Closing his eyes like he was praying in real, Hidan gritted his teeth as he started praying between his tightly clenched teeth..

"Please be by our side everytime..

Please protect us from the evil..

Open our minds so we may receive your eternal wisdom.

Open our hearts so that we may receive your wonderful love.

Father, as we come to you in worship, we invite you to move freely amongst us. Come and transform us by your holy spirit we pray.."

And he inhaled a huge breath..

"That was my line every day, at mornings, afternoons, evenings, nights... Yet one day.. I was praying before bedtime.. There were no priests except me, the room was dim and candles were lit as always.. Then... Then he came inside.. He pat my head as usual and I smiled to him with all my innocence.. It was a natural day.. Nothing was going different.. But after some minutes, he pushed me down forcefully, shut my mouth with his one hand, easily tore and took my cloak off.."

He balled fists anxiously..

"I was scared.. I was really scared..

I fluttered to run away..

It didn't work..

I tried to scream..

It didn't work..

Then suddenly I had an idea in my mind..

God would protect me..

So I started praying inside..

'Father.. I don't like this.. Please save me.. Save me from him.. God.. Please help me.. Help me!..'"

He looked into Kakuzu's acid green eyes while a cracked smile was gradually covering his mouth..

"And do you know what happened? The almighty, seeing and hearing everything God, I've been praying and praising all my fucking lifelong, did NOTHING!.. He just stared at me above from his damn clouds and watched me getting raped, in one of the most shameful ways!... I begged to be saved for hours! For HOURS!.. But he did nothing!..

And the next day at morning, the other priests saw me naked, covered in his body liquids, cloak was torn and has hickeys all over my skin, lying on the hall of the praying room...

I told them it was the head priest who did that.. Thankfully, some of priests believed me and got prepared to see that prick..

Can you believe it Kakuzu-san?!"

Hidan widely and brightly smiled, what he does everytime to hide his feelings..

"God had punished me for some reason but then, he had decided to punish him for doing something terrible to me.. Or at least it was my thought.. We were prepared and knocked the door with a few priests who decided to come with me.. But when we got in, it was definately the opposite of my thoughts..

As the second he saw me with those priests, he stood up immediately and pointed me with his finger..

'How you dare to bring a demon in this sacred place!'

We got stunned.. Though one of the priests could start after a few seconds of shock.

'He said that you had raped him.'

'It.. It's because he is INCUBUS!' He screamed. 'He sneaked into this sacred place to poison us all! Look into his eyes! They don't lie! He is INCUBUS!.."

When Hidan suddenly stopped speaking and started staring at floor, Kakuzu wanted to continue.

"And they chased you out.. Is it?"

"Humph.." Hidan smiled bitterly..

"Did you forget Kakuzu-san.. I was incubus.. I was one of the most dangerous demons and was caught.. They didn't listen to what I was saying after that.. They opened dusty books which were written in middle ages, read what they should do.. I was tagged as a Demon.. It was enough.. It was enough to give them rights to kill me..

Do you remember the bridge we passed through while coming here?"

Kakuzu nodded slowly..

"They immediately tied my hands and my feet..

I begged..

I cried..

I prayed..

But less than an hour, I was stipped naked, and dragged to the bridge, little stones cutting my flesh... My friends.. My friends threw things to hurt me.. You saw the spear tips on the railing of the bridge? They tied a very thick and long rope around one of them.. Between my beggings and tears, they put and fastened the rope, around my neck.."

One of Hidan's fragile hands gently stroked his neck..

"With worships and prays for God, They threw me down..

The last thought of me was 'What I've done to deserve such a death..'"

A firm sob rose up in his throat.

"But I.. *Sob* I didn't die... My.. My neck got broken as I fell.. It was extremely painful.. I couldn't move, breathe or such.. The only thing I was barely hearing, was the echoes of the word 'God'..

I wasn't incubus or a demon like that, and he knew it himself.. But still he again watched me dying.. For the second time.. While everything was going black and my notions were fading gradually, I clearly saw what should I do.. My lips got seperated and I gave off the last breath of me..

'Please help me, Jashin..'"

Kakuzu was watching him without a blink..

"And that was it.. The rope suddenly got cut off and I fell through the distance and felt the cold waves of river swallowed me in.. Everything fell into pieces.."

He checked Kakuzu if he is bored or something.. Kakuzu nodded in order to encourage him to go on.. "What happened?.."

"I.." Hidan hesitated for some seconds before continuing.. "I saw him, Kakuzu-san.. He was definately not resembling the thing that I was taught.. He was beautiful.. At first I was scared because I thought he was God, but when he asked me a question, I definately made sure that he was him.. He asked me that Why did I pleaded for help.. Why he asked... Why didn't you want help from God?.. You're even a priest..

And I said.. He refused to help me.. He.. He wanted to make me suffer to the very end.. And.. Suddenly.. I had an idea..

'You thought that you could really be inccubus, didn't you?..' He cut me off..

That was true.. I really thought that, if I was a demon, I should plead to Jashin, not to God.. But still I said;

'I am not Incubus!'

He smiled lightly.. 'Of course you're not.. Incubus is one of my demons that is created by flames.. And you're a human which is created by soil.. You two are completely different creatures..'

'So.. Why did you bring me here?..'

'You yourself wanted to get help..'

'Will you help me?' I asked my eyes got widened..

'It's up to you, Hidan.. Do you want to start over?'

Do I want to start over?... It was a difficult question.. I had so much pain and it was scary.. But still, I was really loving the fresh smell of nature, feeling it with my hands and under my feet.. I really loved living so I decided..

'Yes.. Please help me.."

"Alright.." He brought his arms together on his chest.. "But my favors don't be like the God's completely free ones..'

And he told me about the rituel.. He said he wanted sacrificizes.. And he told me that I would be immortal as long as I work for him.. I don't know if it makes me a demon but I know that the thing protects me is him.. That's him, for sure.."

When Hidan was finished, Kakuzu exhaled a huge and surprised breath. "Wow.." He said. "I've never ever thought that you could be a demon.."

"I am not.. But I work for him.. Whatever it is it doesn't matter! Here, I'll give you your payment."

Hidan dragged his hero to hall again.. He pull removed the Jesus figure and show all the gold coins and banknotes behind it.

"All yours.. Sayanora, Kakuzu-san..."

...

"It isn't enough.." Kakuzu said right before the silver haired get out of the door..

Hidan stopped at the gate and turned back "isn't enough? I gave you a huge church and things in it!"

"This is not something financial." Kakuzu said. "Payment would be in a different way."

"What else do you want?" Hidan asked lifting an eyebrow up..

"Let's see.." Kakuzu brought his arms together on his chest. "I've never ever had a chance to.. fuck a holy creature in the middle of a church which is full of corpses.."

Hidan was flattened.

"A-are you sure that you want to fuck a monster like me?"

Kakuzu humphed. "Are you sure you wanted to be fucked by a monster like me?"

"Y-you're the one who offered this! Don't be silly!"

"My my.." Kakuzu settled back. "You were the one who cum just by rubbing your dick on me.."

Hidan's face burned in shame. "Y-you were awake!?"

"Hah!" A mocking laugh echoed between the high walls. "I was never asleep."

"So.. You knew..."

"Yeah.."

Hidan furrowed his brows and squeezed his eyelids to get rid of the shock. "Well.." He started. "But I would be the one who has all the control."

"Deal.." Kakuzu brought his arms to chest.. "Go on."

"So, please wait for me."

Hidan got out of Kakuzu's eye sight for some minutes. When he was back, he was carriying a large, stone, bowl. He put that thing in front of Kakuzu under the curious look of the older.. "What are you pla-"

"Shh.." Hidan kneeled next to his bowl and started unfolding the sandals that Kakuzu wears.. "All the control is in my palms, right?.."

Kakuzu let the priest enjoy himself as he settled back on the throne.. Hidan gently peeled his sandals off and put his foot in the warm water, started masaaging him.

"Foot massage?" Kakuzu stated. "Well, this is not something that you can have for free.."

"Please no words, Kakuzu-san. This is more than a massage.."

Hidan continued rubbing some spesific points on the masked nin's feet, make him feel relaxed, then lifted his hands to Kakuzu's ankles..

"Take off your pants.."

Kakuzu untied his waist band and pushed his pants down, Hidan pull removed them..

"Your legs... Muscular but hairless..."

"Not that manly huh?.." Kakuzu sneered.

"It is perfect.." Hidan stuck his tongue out and started licking up the leg of the masked nin.

Lifting his eyebrows Kakuzu asked "what are you doing?..."

Hidan had been blushed. "L-licking you." Answered he..

"I can see that, but why?..."

"Isn't it how it is supposed to be?"

"What makes you think that?" Kakuzu laughed deeply, caused Hidan to blush darker..

"W-when.." He gulped. "This son of a bitch raped me.. He... ... He licked me here.." He touched his thighs, "and.. And it felt so good.. So I thought that.."

"I see.." Kakuzu held the chin of smaller guy and brought him to the groin of himself. "Get my dick out and start sucking it.. This is what a man feels pleasure from."

"N-no way.." Hidan stuttered. "It won't fit.."

Saying "Make it fit.. Then I give a prize to you..", Kakuzu reached already rock hard dick of younger guy. Squaking and moaning loudly with a slightest touch, Hidan surprised himself..

"How many times.." Kakuzu asked, "Have you jerked off since you first had that 'experience'?"

"W-what is.." Hidan asked, his body trembling. "What is jerking off?.."

"I see.."

With his strong strands, Kakuzu grabbed younger guy and moved him on his lap. "Now.." He took off the sweet pink dick of Hidan out his underwear and slided a thread on his right wrist. Pulling his hand down, he whispered "move your hand like this..."

Having moved his hands up and down on his dick, Hidan moaned.. "F-feels so good.."

"Good, right?..." Kakuzu asked looking at the blushed face of the younger.

"Yes.. Good.. So good.. I feel like.. I am gonna.. F-faint!"

"So, lets stop for now.." Kakuzu released the hand of the smaller guy. "Now.. Do the same to me as well.."

Between heavy pants, Hidan took Kakuzu's dick out and started stroking it with both his hands passionately..

"Yeah.. That is what I call a payment.." Kakuzu stripped him and wandered his hands on the milk white torso of silver haired guy.

"It is... G..getting.. Bigger.." Hidan licked his lips.. "Fuck.."

"'Fuck' , huh?..." Kakuzu sneered. "It does fit your mouth so perfectly.. Let it go.."

Hidan, let the huge member of the tan skinned shinobi, trembling.. Kakuzu grabbed their members together squeezing and stroking tightly.. "Hnnhhaaaa!" Hidan screamed. "Fuck! FUCK! So good!"

"Yeah.."

"Ah.. YEAH!"

Hidan reached the mask of the bigger guy, took it off with his shaking hands and started kissing the borders of his mouth..

"You sure are a demon.. Which is created to seduce everything..."

With a sudden movement, Kakuzu threw him on the stone throne that he was sitting on, and seperated his legs with tight treads that were wrapped around his ankles..

"I am going to fuck you to your deepest point. Are you sure you want to continue?"

"Fuck.. Yeah.." Hidan swallowed. "I don't wanna die before having a real connection.."

"Connection?" Kakuzu laughed. "This is.." He rubbed his groin to him "called 'sex'"

"So.. Kakuzu-san... Please... Let me have sex!"

"What a dirty mouth you have..." Kakuzu bend down and started to suck Hidan's enterance shamelessly..

Having a stranger discover the most private areas on his body, weirdly made Hidan feel so good. He started feeling each drop of this sinful pleasure all over his skin..

"Haaa~ k-kakuzu-san.. Go on.."

He grabbed the hood of Kakuzu instinctively but Kakuzu wanted full dominance, he let out some threads to tie down priest's wrists as well.. And the good part was, silver haired loved that bondage play as Kakuzu felt.

Panting immobilized, Hidan pleaded for more..

Kakuzu let out some more threads and started teasing the enterance of little guy by sticking them in slowly.. He never stop tongue play, even added one of his fingers to stretch Hidan for himself.. Hidan was oozing at the same time, squirming on the stone throne..

"Haaaah~ Sex feels so good!"

Kakuzu suddenly grabbed thin legs of silver haired and digged himself deeper, penetrated him with his tongue.

"HAAAAAH~ YES!"

When Kakuzu pulled himself back to look at the face of Hidan, smaller guy was twitching down there. His threads were still penetrating him continiously, finger was moving in and out constantly..

"Want more?.." Kakuzu asked.

"N-no..." Hidan squirmed. "I am gonna die of pleasure.. No more!"

"So.. Enough with this foreplay.. You're lubed and stretched enough." Kakuzu removed himself from the tight enterance of smaller guy.

"F-foreplay...?" Hidan asked, hardly breathing..

"Foreplay." Answered Kakuzu while placing his manhood against the enterance of the younger guy.. "Now take a deep breath."

"You're going to put that thing in me? N-no way! No! Don't!"

"Ah.." Kakuzu slightly forced himself in. "You don't play fair.. I gave you a pleasure that brought you to your limits, now it's my turn."

When silver haired tried to resist and fluttered he grabbed the oozing member of the younger and started stroking it. "Do not tighten yourself or it won't get in."

When the pleasure hit the spot, Hidan started losing it again. Second by second he got loosened, let the older one get in gradually.

"Yeah, good boy..." Kakuzu rubbed his thumb on the tip of Hidan's dick as his tip was swallowed by the priest.

"H-hurts.. Are you in?" He replied.

"Only the tip." Kakuzu answered. "First times always hurt, but you'll get used to it.." And he started forcing himself inside inch by inch.

"Please.. Touch.. My.. Ahhh.. Dick.. It feels good!" Hidan's chest got arched up.

"You want my touch? You'll get it."

In a second, Kakuzu slammed his hips on Hidan's ass. Silver haired enourmously opened his eyes before he screamed in egony. But before he even finished screaming, Kakuzu grabbed the root of his hard rock member and started stroking it very fast.. Hidan's scream turned into a plead "MORE! FUCK MORE!"

Kakuzu obeyed. He started moving in the sensitive hips of the smaller guy while stroking him madly. Hidan blurt out some meaningless words before his eyes rolled back into his head and came with a wild shiver...

View was way too amusing that Kakuzu couldn't hold it back. He spurted inside the priest and pulled his softened dick out slowly.. With a small 'pop' sound, Kakuzu and some of his seeds got out.

Hidan reached his forcefully loosened enterance and dipped his fingers in, cover them in Kakuzu's seeds..

"It was..." He panted looking at his fingers. "Extremely good that I would go heretic."

Kakuzu cleaned his mess and pulled his zip up.

"Thanks for everything, Kakuzu-san.. Now I can die in peace.." Hidan settled back, closing his eyes.. His nose was bleeding..

"What are you talking about?" Kakuzu asked. "I thought you were immortal?"

"As long as I do sacrificizes." Hidan replied. "I am not planning on killing innocent people. This is the end of my life. I am going to die with all those priests who died here."

"What?" Kakuzu lifted an eyebrow. "You give up?"

"Yes.." Hidan said peacefully. "Thanks for gerting my revenge, thanks for that minbreaking sex. I really appreciate it. Now, please turn back to your Akatsuki with the goods of this damned church."

When Hidan shut his eyes and settled back, Kakuzu turned back wordlessly. It was the way priest had chosen anyway.

"What about guilty ones?" He asked suddenly.

"What?" Hidan opened his eyes again.

"The ones that committed the most evil crimes.. Akatsuki.. An organisation of assasins.. We are paid to kill those fuckers. An immortal body like yours would definately be a huge pro for us."

"Killing.. Evil people..?"

"Exactly.. And also.." Kakuzu walked to the priest, put his hands on the sides of the throne and leaned on him.. "You can have that mindbreaking sex whenever you want.."

Hidan got hard again.. "I don't wanna die.." He whispered looking into the extremely close eyes of the masked nin. "I wanna live.."

"I think so..."

"Your leader won't be happy.. Getting someone in the group out of blue.."

"I killed my partner a while ago. I need another one. He won't care anyway."

"Well.." Hidan slowly pulled himself up, breathing against the mask of Kakuzu. "I have a condition."

"Hmm.." Kakuzu laughed. "What is it?"

"Sex. Right now." Hidan answered in a feverish way..

"Got it." Kakuzu answered, reaching his zip slowly..

...

While sitting on the throne all naked and holding another all naked Hidan on his lap, Kakuzu murmured "you need to be trained." Into the ear of the silver haired priest.

"What kind of training is it?" Hidan asked, hardly keeping his eyes open.

"Starting by tomorrow... I am gonna show you."


End file.
